


Not As Good As Reality

by Ladderofyears



Series: A Drabble A Day [153]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Boys In Love, Flirtatious Seamus, Infatuated Neville, M/M, Morning After, mention of erections
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-06
Updated: 2020-04-06
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:27:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23509141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ladderofyears/pseuds/Ladderofyears
Summary: Neville and Seamus have shared a bed.
Relationships: Seamus Finnigan/Neville Longbottom
Series: A Drabble A Day [153]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1584664
Comments: 1
Kudos: 17





	Not As Good As Reality

**Author's Note:**

  * For [EvAEleanor](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EvAEleanor/gifts).



> For EvAEleanor. Some Neville/Seamus smut to get you through your day of work. 💕
> 
> Based on the prompt: _It was a dream._

Neville gazed over at the man sharing his bed, heart fluttering in his chest. 

“I thought last night was a dream,” he murmured, running a cautious finger over Seamus’s lightly freckled cheek. “Yet I’ve woken up and you’re still here.”

Seamus breathed softly. He reached out, letting his hand skim gently over the tense lines of Neville’s chest and down to the waistband of his pyjama bottoms. 

Neville gasped involuntarily. Seamus chucked. 

“Thing about _dreams_ ,” Seamus said, as he slipped his hand inside thin cotton and found the hot, silky skin of Neville’s cock, “they’re not as good as reality.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading xxxx


End file.
